A Shot at Love
by Skittle-Scattle
Summary: Lloyd wants to confess his love for Zelos but is too worried. So a trip to the local bar gives Lloyd the boost he needs, if it weren't he was so bipolar when drunk! Twisted humor and T for alcohol referince. ONE-SHOT!


A little word of warning: THIS MAKES NO SENSE IN THE BEGINNING 'CAUSE IT'S GOTZ MY TWISTED HUMOR! Hmm... Enjoy?

Ed: Neiigh! _Translation: Review!_

They haven't even read it yet! They most likely don't even know who you are so don't be such a jerk!

--

"NCKETHFUAGWQPLVHDYRO!" A random voice screamed into the night!

"WHAT'S WRONG LLOYD?!" Zelos yelled at Lloyd.

"I DON'TZ KNOWZ!' Lloyd started cry lightly. "I DON'TZ KNOWZ ZELOS!!" Lloyd burst into sobs as fountains of tears fell from his fist covered eyes.

"AHH!" Zelos yelled." DON'T CRY LLOYD! DON'T CRY! Here look at the funny face!!"

Zelos pulled at flesh on his face, giving him a most odd some face.

Lloyd gave off a few sniffles as his balled hands allowed his large, teary eyes to see.

A small giggle originated from our red clothed angel. Then he burst out laughing, hiccupping and gasping ever so often.

Blowing a soft relieved sigh, Zelos released his grip and massaged his face, as if he were smoothing wrinkles from a shirt.

Lloyd was laughing so hard, he fell to the ground on his dark navy-blue overall covered knees.

"Whoa. Bud, take it easy." Zelos placed a gentle hand on his companion's shaking back.

Said 'Bud' didn't take it easy or whatever you wish to call it. No, this just made him laugh even more and louder, if that was even possible.

The Eternal Swordsman's voice rang through the empty and disserted street, save but the occasional ally cat.

"Bud..." the red-head was starting to get scared...

"Yeah?" Lloyd blinked as he instantly stopped laughing and quickly stood up.

"..." Zelos' left eye twitched madly with a 'WTF?' look in his cornflower-blue eyes.

"Hey, Zelos?" Lloyd said squeakily and shyly. What the hell's up with Lloyd?

"Y-Yeah, Lloyd?" Zelos mentally pimped-slapped himself. _NO! THE GREAT AND SEXY ZELOS WILDER, EX-CHOSEN OF TETHE'ALLA, DOES NOT STUTTER!! _His mind screamed.

"Umm...I'm drunk..."

Well, that explained a lot...

"Uhh..." the red-head groaned. "Lloyd, you shouldn't drink, it's bad for you."

Huh...coming from the person who (before he meet Lloyd and his gang) would drink his body weight in alcohol almost daily and would get the not so often alcohol poisoning. But, hey, you gotta give Zelos credit for trying to keep Lloyd from the dangerous liquid.

"But... I had too..."

"What in Origin's name did you need to do that you needed to get drunk for?"

"Well...'cause I wanted to tell you..."

"...?"

"I love you..." Lloyd stared sadly at his red boots. "But I know you don't like me back..."

The Indian-red-haired ex-chosen lightly cupped a few fingers on the side of the dwarven raised boy, it was barely tactile to the cinnamon-brown-eyed drunken boy.

"Who said I didn't?" the pink-cladded seraph whispered as he pulled Lloyd's face up so he can see the mud-brown eyes he so loved. "I _do_ love you, Lloyd. More then anything else in the world."

Lloyd was stupefied. Zelos loved him, Lloyd Irving Aurion? Zelos Wilder, the biggest playboy in the once split world?

A gentle warmth covered his lips and Zelos' closed eyes and his face close to his, engulfed Lloyd's vision. He slowly slid closed his eyes and gingerly kissed back.

Right now, Zelos was in paradise. Not only did Lloyd love him, but he didn't freak out at Zelos' sudden kiss that would've scared anyone else away, and he was kissing back!

Lloyd was the first to break the kiss, much to the dismay both felt, but the need for air proved too great.

Lloyd blushed, and what a spectacle it was.

"What? Now you get embarrassed??" Zelos giggled teasingly.

Lloyd frown at the orange-winged angel."Shut-up..." and started to walk off ahead of Zelos.

Noticing Lloyd walking away, the pink idiot ran up and grasped Lloyd's hand gently.

Said boy squeezed Zelos' hand lightly and turned his head to smile at Zelos. A tiny kiss was what he got in return.

Back to their destination they left, hand-in-hand, both leaning into each other for warmth from the slightly chilly night air.

--

See? No sense in the beginning...

Ed: Whine Neigh Snort _Translation: It was a one-shot so don't ask for more._

ED! PEOPLE WILL THINK I'M AN ASS BECAUSE OF YOU!!

Ed: Neigh Neigh _Translation: Details, details..._

Alright, let's go... review if you'd like...


End file.
